Katherine Heartfilia
by Goddess of Lions
Summary: Lucy has a sister and they reunite and her sister is extremely strong. (not as boring as you think maybe) May change rating later on


No one's POV

Lucy was getting ready to go to bed when she heard some one knocking on her door and walked down stairs and opened the door to see who would be visiting at 9:00 pm and when she opened the door she saw a girl her height, long blonde hair down to her butt, tan skin, bright electric blue eyes, in a red crop top that stopped under her bust showing off her 6 pack, white knee length basketball shorts, and black converse.

"exuse me but are you by any chance Lucy Heartfilia?" the girl asked "yes I am what do you need?" Lucy answered "well we met 13 years ago and well I made a promise that day and I intend to keep it" the girl says with a grin and Lucy looks back 13 years ago and remembers her sister left 13 years ago and made a promise to come back one day and Lucy asks "Katherine?" "the one and only little sis" Katherine says and Lucy hugs her tightly and cries "I thought you were dead Kat!" Kat wraps her arms around Lucy and says "well I came pretty close to dead a few hundred time but I'm still alive" "why? Why we're you gone 13 years?" Lucy asks still crying "well when we get inside i'll tell you" Kat said while releasing Lucy and they walked inside and into the living room and sat down on the couch

"ok when I left the konzern I felt a tug on my magic so I followed the tug and met the Queen of Dragons Celestia she said she sensed great potential in me and asked if I would like to be a Dragon Slayer and I said 'yes' and we trained for 5 years in all elements when we we're done with training I found out you had joined Fairy Tail I rejoiced and but wanted to be stronger so I asked Celestia to train me in more magic's and she agreed and we trained for 7 months after I trained I went out into town and found out Fairy Tail was 'dead' but then our great grandma told me that ya'll we're all alive but frozen in time for 7 years I was devastated so I requiped into a black cloak that blocked my face so no one would know what I looked like then I began destroying dark guilds under the nickname Fallen Star and after 2 years of destroying hundreds of dark guilds I felt another tug on my magic and followed it to a clearing in the forest of dreams and found a woman in a greek toga and she turned towards me and felt I was powerful and still had potential she asked 'would you like to be a God Slayer of all elements?' and I answered 'i'm already a Dragon Slayer of all elements so why not' and we trained in that clearing for 5 years and I found out she was the Queen of the God's Hera and I came here to see you. Oh yeah and in 10 minutes Lahar is gonna come here just let me handle it"

Kat said "why would Lahar come here?" Lucy asked "a reason just let me handle it" Kat answered and requiped into a large black shirt that ended at mid thigh, no bra or shorts underneath just black lacey panties then knocking was heard and Katherine rushed up and opened the door to see Lahar, Midnight, and Cobra "Is Lucy Heartfilia here?" Lahar asked stiffly Kat just rolled her eyes and said "yes Lahar she is" and Lucy yelled "who is it Kat" "come here Lu" Kat responded and Lucy looked out the door and tried to slam it but Kat just kept the door open with her arm and said to Lucy pointedly "it's rude to slam a door in peoples faces if you don't want to deal with them I will gosh. Lahar they can stay with me it's probably safer too" Lahar just said "we don't know if your good or bad" Kat just smirked and said "well it would be pretty smart letting them stay with Star" Lahar was shocked so Kat pushed Cobra and Midnight into the house and closed the door "Star?" Midnight questioned "well that was my nickname when I defeated dark guilds" Kat answered

then Kat walked over to Lucy's closet door and waved her hand over it then opened it to reveal a large black space and when Kat clapped her hands lights came on and lit up the backyard the yard which had an Olympic sized pool, some huge dog houses, different types of fruit trees, a tiki bar full of alcohol, the house was 2 stories and 2500 sq ft made of marble with sliding glass doors leading to the backyard in all it was beautiful Kat just walked in and poured some whiskey and said "well come on" and they walked in with awe evident on their faces Lucy said "wow Kat is this your house?!" "no shit Sherlock" Kat deadpans "yo what's up with the huge dog houses?" Midnight asks "oh that's where my kitties and doggies sleep" Kat answers and takes a shot of whiskey "Cas, Marina, Red, Ruby come here!" Kat calls out to the dog houses and 2 black panthers come out and so does 1 red timber wolf and a wolf with black and white marking and walk up to Kat and Lucy, Cobra, and Midnight's jaws are on the ground at the size of them they were up to their shoulders!


End file.
